


Here and here and here

by 69gloomiest_ghost69



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, References to the Beatles, aaaaa, strawberry fields - Freeform, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69gloomiest_ghost69/pseuds/69gloomiest_ghost69
Summary: Based off that one scene from Indiana Jones.The faint sound of sniffling echoed in Johns ears as he felt dread set in his stomach. The grass beneath him made crisp sounds as he edged around the tree, heart beating out of his chest
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Here and here and here

**Author's Note:**

> My first upload, be nice. <3
> 
> \- Paul is 15, John 17

“Paul!” John yelled, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. “Paul? Where are you?” He asked, becoming increasingly impatient. 

After all, Paul was the one that asked him to meet here in strawberry fields. John yelled again, with a lack of response of course. The trees swayed, leaves rustling in perfect harmony as the flowers twirled, bright colours in the breeze. It was a scene John could’ve fallen asleep to; that was, if he wasn’t in such a foul mood.

John let out an exasperated sigh and glanced around, a last attempt to find the boy that had summoned him. “Paul, for fucks sake.” He whispered under his breath, the impurity of his words were a stark contrast to his surroundings. 

John was about to turn right around and go home, when he saw a familiar mop of inky black hair nestled in the branches of a tree nearby. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he approached, Paul often had this effect on him. As he drew closer to the tree he realised Paul was fast asleep, clutched in the trees branches. He looked like a sleeping fairy among the leaves, ivory skin soft and smooth, pressing against the textured bark. John stared, completely star struck, Paul looked angelic, he may as well have had a glittering halo over his head. 

John had a weird feeling inside, he wanted to hold Paul, protect him, love him, kiss hi-

No

That was wrong. John immediately glowed crimson at the thought of it. Regret washed over him in waves, since when was he that soft? Looking at his sleeping friend like a queer? No.

John suddenly pushed on the branch Paul was sitting on and yelled.

“Wake the fuck up you git!” Already feeling more like himself. 

Paul awoke suddenly and was so surprised by the sudden movement, he fell to the ground, yelling in the process. John couldn’t see where he’d fallen, but he started to laugh, holding his sides and shaking his head. It was after a few seconds, he realised that Paul wasn’t yelling at him, red faced with his little fists bunched in usual Paul fashion. This made John incredibly uneasy. 

The faint sound of sniffling echoed in Johns ears as he felt dread set in his stomach. The grass beneath him made crisp sounds as he edged around the tree, heart beating out of his chest. 

Paul sat, sprawled on the floor, holding his bleeding leg. The closer John got, the more bruises and cuts he noticed on Paul. The younger lad glared at John, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. 

“Paul I’m so sorry, I-“ John started.

“What the fuck John?” Paul said, trying to keep from sobbing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d fall out!” John whispered, getting on his knees next to the other boy. “I was only joking.” 

Paul never seemed to be able to stay mad at John, friends wondered what John had over him. John himself wondered why Paul put up with him all the time, he had no idea. He too, evidently had a soft spot for Paul. Had it have been any of his other friends, he would have kept laughing and told them to suck up. John didn’t know what was different about Paul, but something certainly was.

Paul ignored him, but he knew already that he’d give in to the signature Lennon charm within minutes. 

“Let’s have a look aye?” John said, placing his hand on Paul’s leg and giving him a reassuring wink. Paul just rolled his eyes, lifting a delicate hand to feel the cut on his left cheek. 

John examined the cut on Paul’s leg and realised it was worse than he’d thought. Paul had sliced it open on a jagged rock nearby, and now blood was flowing out rapidly. Biting his lip and cursing himself, John easily tore a piece of fabric from his undershirt and began to tie it around Paul’s leg. 

Paul hissed as John tightened the material, giving him an apologetic glance in return. Silence enveloped them when John was finished. Paul wouldn’t look at him, instead his eyes were trained on the clump of flowers beside him.

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” John said suddenly, making Paul jump and then wince at the pain in his leg. 

Paul made eye contact purposefully and then flitted his hazel irises away, to look anywhere but John. 

John felt frustration bubble up inside him once again. “What do you want me to do, kiss it better?” He asked sarcastically, trying to make Paul embarrassed.

Instead Paul met his eyes, an indifferent look on his face, and shrugged. Johns frustration dialled down a little and a small smirk came formed on his face. 

“Okay then Paulie, whatever you want.” He said, ignoring Paul’s look of confusion and leaning forwards.

John softly pressed his lips to the cut on Paul’s cheek, and pulled away quickly. Paul gave him the reaction he’d been hoping for: red faced and confused stuttering. 

“What? I thought that shrug meant yes. You should be more specific next time.” John laughed, a cocky grin plastered on his face. He heard Paul mumble something and whipped around to face him.

“What did you say?” 

Paul got redder, if that was even possible, fighting to keep the indifferent look on his face. “I said, that’s not the only place it hurts.”

John felt all the layers of confidence he’d build melt away, they were replaced by pure panic. Questions raced through his head as he contemplated what Paul’s words had meant. He hoped his internal hurricane wasnt evident on his face.

“What do you mean by that Paul?” John asked trying to stay calm and keep up the confident act.

“Well...” Paul started. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Paul’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed and he looked away from John biting his lip. “You know what? Never mind, you’re an asshole.” 

John felt his head beating faster as panic overtook him. What if Paul had been trying to tell him something? And he’d just missed his chance? 

So instead of some quick witted snarky comment John picked up Paul’s hand and kissed the cut tainting it. Paul’s eyes flashed in surprise when he felt the contact. 

John ignored it, taking every inch of his strength not to make a nasty comment in order to hide his true feelings. He needed to step outside of his comfort zone at some point, why not do it with the person he trusted most? 

“Where else does it hurt?” He asked softly, blushing at the awestruck look in Paul’s eyes. Paul wasn’t pulling away either, this boosted Johns confidence to another level. 

Paul avoided Johns eyes as he pointed to his knee, where more scrapes were prominent against his skin. John leant down without another word and kissed the flesh there. 

Sitting up again he gave Paul a questioning look, Paul understood. 

“Here, and here.” Paul said pointing to his hands. John nodded and repeated the action. It was a tender moment between the two of them, something they’d always look back on in years to come. It was the beginning of something precious. 

When all Paul’s cuts had been kissed better, John sat back, feeling a little embarrassed. 

Paul was chewing his lip, deep in thought. 

“...and here.” Paul whispered hesitantly. 

John looked up in confusion, as he’d already kissed all Paul’s injuries. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw Paul’s index finger pointing to his lips. Paul wouldn’t meet his eyes, not knowing how the older boy would react to such a bold action. 

John felt lighter than air as he leaned down to capture Paul’s lips, in a sweet first kiss. 

When he pulled away, Paul was staring at him with rosy cheeks and starry eyes. 

“My lips don’t really hurt, you know.” Paul said slowly, a smile evident in his voice. 

John just laughed. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
